


Good Night

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fics [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Boners, Consensual Underage Sex, Dragons: Defenders of Berk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, How much do I have to impress that this fic is about teenagers engaging in sexual behaviors, Kissing, Lamb dinner, M/M, Snotlout literally asked Hiccup out on a date in this episode, Teenagers, The Flight Stuff, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Snotlout and Hiccup have a lamb dinner.They also do a little more than that.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Snotlout Jorgenson
Series: Ashley's Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839256
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains underage sexual activity, so if you are bothered by the idea of fictional teenagers engaging in sexual behaviors, you are free to not read this. 
> 
> This was written for Banned Together Bingo 2020 for the square prompt: "Questionable."
> 
> This fic takes place during the Defenders of Berk episode **The Flight Stuff**.

Snotlout and Hiccup watched Astrid and Stormfly escort Gustav and Fanghook to Gustav’s home. Astrid smiled and waved at the two of them before using the same hand to gently tap Gustav on the head.

Snotlout snorted.

A moment later, Snotlout took Hiccup by the hand.

“Yes?” Hiccup asked, looking at him.

“You interested in a lamb dinner?” Snotlout asked.

“Didn’t you ask me that earlier?” Hiccup replied.

“Yes. That offer still stands.”

Hiccup squeezed Snotlout’s hand and said, “Sure.”

So, Hiccup and Snotlout sat together by the fire in the Great Hall, with their dragons nearby, and had a lamb dinner.

It was nice and quiet, as it was late in the evening.

Snotlout would occasionally pat Hiccup’s hand while they ate.

That was nice as well. Hiccup appreciated the touch.

After their dinner, Snotlout asked, “How about I walk you home?”

Hiccup wanted to point out that he had a dragon that could fly him home, but he figured that comment would serve to annoy Snotlout, so he didn’t say it.

Hookfang snorted behind Snotlout.

Well, at least Hookfang said something instead.

“Fine, _we_ ,” Snotlout said, correcting himself. “We’ll walk you home.”

“We’d like that,” Hiccup said, including Toothless.

Toothless purred. Hookfang made an approving sound.

With the dragons behind them, the two of them walked down the steps of the Great Hall together. Snotlout gently placed his hand on Hiccup’s hand while walking in a quiet attempt at hand holding. Hiccup reciprocated this.

When they got to the door to Hiccup’s house, Snotlout said, “I’m going to kiss you.”

There was a long pause after that.

Finally, Toothless nudged Hiccup’s back.

“Oh! You were asking if it was okay to kiss me? I thought it was more like a statement,” Hiccup finally responded, taking the hint from his dragon.

“Yes, Hiccup! Unlike Astrid, I ask before I kiss people,” Snotlout replied. “It’s fine if you say no.”

Hiccup considered it for a moment, before he said, “Yeah, you can kiss me.”

Snotlout nodded and after a moment’s pause, he leaned forward and kissed Hiccup. Maybe it was because he had forewarning but Hiccup found himself kissing back and enjoying the kiss a lot and then… his pants stirred.

And Hiccup found himself pulling away regretfully from the kiss just due to the surprise boner.

He just felt surprised because if he was honest, between learning to live with a prosthetic leg and his focus being primarily dragons and dealing with the likes of Dagur (literally earlier tonight, even!) and Alvin, he kinda hadn’t been thinking about such things.

A kiss gave him a boner. He had a boner.

Snotlout gave him a boner.

“You okay?” Snotlout asked, softly. “I hope I don’t kiss that bad.”

“No! The kiss was great! Uh… yeah. It was really great!” Hiccup exclaimed.

Hiccup saw Snotlout’s eyes look downwards and then Snotlout chuckled.

“I gave you a boner, huh?” Snotlout said, smugly.

And before Hiccup could awkwardly hedge or even call for Toothless, Snotlout said, “Want me to help you with that?”

Snotlout grinned and then moved one closed hand in an up and down motion that explained exactly what he would do.

Hiccup made an awkward noise, gave it a thought, and his boner seemed to like the idea.

“Again, it’s fine if you say no,” Snotlout said.

“Uh… I’m going to say yes, but not outside. Can we go to my room?” Hiccup asked.

“Yeah, that’s cool,” Snotlout replied.

By the time the two of them had made it up the stairs (quietly; Hiccup wasn’t sure if his father was home or not), Toothless had made it to his stone bed via the window opening.

Hiccup awkwardly sat down on his bed; his boner obvious even through his pants, wondering if he should uncover the boner or wait for Snotlout to say ‘when’.

Snotlout sat down next to Hiccup, probably a little more confidently. He patted Hiccup’s hand and then placed his arm around Hiccup.

“Gonna kiss you again, yeah?” Snotlout asked, softly.

“Yeah,” Hiccup whispered.

“Just let me know when you’re ready for me to touch your dick,” Snotlout added, softly, his breath practically touching Hiccup’s lips.

Their lips met after that. And they continued to kiss.

And yup, the kissing continued to contribute to his boner.

Hiccup pulled away gently and whispered, “Go ahead.”

Hiccup adjusted his pants to let his boner out after that, and then watched as Snotlout’s hand went to take hold of his cock.

Once Snotlout’s hand encased his cock, Snotlout started to stroke him up and down. Hiccup let out a soft gasp followed by a whine.

He hoped Snotlout wouldn’t comment on the whine.

“How’s it feel?” Snotlout asked.

Hiccup let out another gasp. “I like it. _Ah_. It feels nice.”

And instead of focusing on all the extraneous details of his life, like how he felt so surprised this was a thing that was happening, he allowed himself to focus on the sensations. Snotlout’s hand felt so lovely around him, even if it was such a new sensation: to be touched there by another person.

After a while, Snotlout’s hand found the head of Hiccup’s cock and started to stroke him there, which caused Hiccup to let out a sharp gasp and a curse word.

Snotlout chuckled.

“Why haven’t I thought about that before?” Hiccup whispered, gasping, leaving a mental note in his head before his focus went back to pleasure.

Not long after that, Hiccup found himself biting his lip and whining softly, before finally letting out a gasp as orgasm finally overtook him.

Hiccup heard Snotlout let out a soft “Yeah!” as this happened, and his hand slowed to a stop before eventually pulling away.

Snotlout waited until Hiccup’s breath returned to normal and then softly asked, “Did you like that?”

“That thing you did with the head or the handjob as a whole?” Hiccup whispered.

“Both, I guess,” Snotlout replied, surprised by the specification.

Snotlout watched as Hiccup nodded his head pretty vigorously for someone who now looked sleepy. “Yes, especially the head thing.”

“Great!” Snotlout replied.

A moment later, from the window opening, Hookfang made an impatient sound, causing Hiccup to chuckle softly.

“Fine, Hookfang!” Snotlout whispered. He looked at Hiccup and said, “I feel so weird leaving you after what we just did.”

“It’s fine,” Hiccup said, gently. “Listen to Hookfang and go home. Good night.”

A moment later, Hookfang was poking his head through the window so that Snotlout could climb onto his head. Before Snotlout disappeared through the window, Snotlout whispered back: “Good night.”


End file.
